El Disfraz de Kurosaki Karin
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, especialmente en Halloween.


**El Disfraz de Kurosaki Karin.**

Cuando Karin bajó hasta la sala e Ichigo apartó la mirada del televisor por un segundo, casi le da un ataque al verla vestida con un shihakusho compuesto por un kimono y una Hakama de color negro, con una katana enfundada atada a su espalda.

-¡Karin!- exclamó horrorizado. -¿Desde hace cuánto eres una shinigami? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso estás muerta? ¿O eres una shinigami sustituta como yo? ¿O acaso…?...-

-¡Ya, Ichi-nii!- lo pateó en la espinilla para cambiar su balbuceo incesante de preguntas con gemidos de dolor. –Claro que no soy una shinigami, ¡es solo un disfraz!- rodó los ojos. –Es Halloween, saldré a pedir algunos dulces.- sacó una canasta con forma de calabaza de quién sabe dónde y se la colgó en el brazo.

-¿No estás grande para eso? Ya tienes trece.- señaló él secamente. –Además creí que irías a esa fiesta con Yuzu.-

-Yuzu está justo aquí.- sonrió misteriosamente señalando detrás de ella.

No lo había notado antes, pero junto con Karin también llegó una blanca sábana flotante con dos hoyos representando los ojos. La sábana era muy larga y los hoyos estaban demasiado oscurecidos como para apreciar los ojos que lo observaban detrás de la tela. La verdad le daba mala espina, pero podía ver el contorno de unos pies debajo así que eso le bastó.

Solo Yuzu podía ser tan inocente como para aceptar el disfraz más tonto de todos, un fantasma barato.

-Sí tú lo dices…- se encogió de hombros. –Tengan cuidado y regresen a las ocho, o iré a buscarlas.- advirtió antes de regresar su vista a la televisión.

-Nos vemos, Ichi-nii.- la menor de los hermanos Kurosaki sonrió triunfante antes de salir de la clínica Kurosaki con el fantasma barato siguiéndola en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Cuando Tatsuki abrió la puerta de su casa para tener que darle más dulces a otros tontos niños a petición de su madre, casi tira toda la bandeja de dulces al ver a la hermanita de Ichigo vestida con el mismo Kimono negro y una espada.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Ella conocía a esta niña desde que aún se comía los mocos. ¡¿Cómo es que ahora esa niñita se convirtió en un dios de la muerte con poderes sobrenaturales?!

-¡Oh, no, Karin-chan!- de inmediato dejó la bandeja y la sujetó por los hombros. -¡¿Qué pasó contigo?! ¡¿Esto fue culpa de Ichigo, verdad?! ¡Pero claro que fue su culpa! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Pagará por arrastrar a su hermanita a una vida sobrenatural y peligrosa! ¡No preocupes, pequeña!- la abrazó contra su pecho palmeando su cabeza. -¡Saldrás de esta! ¡Golpearé a tu tonto hermano hasta que encuentra una forma de revertir esto! ¡No puede solo…!...-

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Tatsuki-chan!- la jovencita se soltó de su agarre y la miró agitando sus manos. -¡Este es solo un disfraz! ¡No soy una shinigami y no es culpa de mi hermano!- rodó los ojos. –Solo quería algunos dulces.- sacó de la nada una canasta con forma de calabaza. Tatsuki solo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Dulce o truco?- la pequeña solo sonreía inocentemente.

Fue entonces cuando la mayor notó detrás de la jovencita un disfraz barato de fantasma mal hecho, pero… había algo en la profunda oscuridad en los agujeros de las sábanas que le daba escalofríos.

-Ya veo.- suspiró aliviada. –Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo fantasma?- de verdad le daba muy mala espina.

-¿Oh, ese de ahí? Es solo Yuzu.- dijo con una sonrisa y un tonito que de inmediato le delataron que estaba mintiendo.

-Ajá…- no sabía por qué le mentía, pero realmente no era asunto suyo mientras la jovencita no estuviera haciendo nada peligroso. –Bien… te daré algunos dulces.-

Luego de recibir un buen puñado de golosinas, la niña se retiró felizmente con la sábana espeluznante siguiéndola obedientemente en completo silencio.

* * *

Cuando Rukia estaba en camino a la casa de Ichigo para pedirle que le consiguiera esas golosinas de Chappy de la cual toda la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estaba hablando, no esperaba encontrarse con la hermanita menor de Ichigo subida a un tejado observando la ciudad de Karakura vestida como una shinigami con katana y todo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y de inmediato uso shunpo para acercarse a ella.

-¡Karin-chan!- apareció frente a la pequeña aún sin salir de su sorpresa. -¿Desde cuándo eres una shinigami? ¿Ichigo sabe sobre esto?- entrecerró los ojos. -¿El capitán Hitsugaya sabe sobre esto? Sé que ustedes dos son novios y no creo que le guste que pongas en tanto riesgo tu vida. El camino de un shinigami es una ruta oscura llena de muerte y sacrificio que involucra la perdida de la propia humanidad cuando en la práctica tienes que estar dispuesta a matar a quien sea que se interponga en la misión por la cual nuestra existencia cobra sentido.- dijo con mucha seriedad mientras la jovencita la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. –Sí estás ocultando esto del capitán Hitsugaya, temó informarte que tendré que decirle.- bien que ambos eran elemento hielo, pero aun así no quería quedar atrapada en la furia de un dragón celestial.

-Uhh…- la pelinegra más joven pestañeó, completamente perdida. –Rukia-chan, no tú también.- rodó los ojos. –Solo es un disfraz. ¿Ok? Es Halloween, salí a pedir dulces y creí que me vería genial como una samurái, pero estoy comenzando a lamentarlo.- gimoteó.

-Oh.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando todo lo que había aprendido sobre esta festividad humana. –Entiendo.- suspiró, antes de sonreírle. –Te ves linda.- palmeó su cabeza. -¿Qué haces aquí en el techo, de todos modos? Tienes que admitir que es un poco sospechoso.- entrecerró los ojos, de pronto dudando sí estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

-Solo estaba trazando mi próxima ruta para ir a pedir dulces, fue idea de Yuzu.- señaló detrás de ella a una sábana flotante con dos hoyos simulando ser ojos, dos ojos profundamente oscuros que le dieron un escalofrío.

-¿Yuzu-chan?- miró dudosa a la sábana flotante, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente, haciéndola espantarse aún más. –B-bueno… las dejaré solas.- rió retrocediendo nerviosamente. -¡Feliz Halloween, las veo en su casa en unas horas, supongo!- rápidamente salió de allí con shunpo.

Esa sábana era simplemente espeluznante.

* * *

Karin tarareó felizmente mientras miraba su canasta llena de dulces.

¡Este había sido el mejor Halloween de la vida! Cada vez que alguien decía que no asustaba lo suficiente como para que mereciera los dulces, simplemente les mostraba lo que había debajo de la sábana. Corrían espantados tirando todos dulces y ella se los quedaba. ¡Menos mal que había traído una canasta grande!

Oh, cielos, mañana iba a estar tan enferma por todos esos dulces. Pero valdría la pena. Eran como botín de guerra, compensando todas las molestias que había tenido que pasar para lograr este gran triunfo. Ella lo merecía.

-¿Karin?- volteó al escuchar una voz muy familiar detrás de ella.

-¡Toshiro!- agitó una mano alegremente hacia su novio. –Creí que no vendrías hoy.- rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Matsumoto está haciendo una fiesta en honor a Halloween, ya sabes, busca cualquier excusa para embriagarse.- ambos suspiraron. –Necesitaba un poco de aire libre del olor a sake así que decidí venir a verte.- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Ese es un disfraz… verdad?- alzó una ceja con ligera sospecha.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió inocentemente. -¿Qué más sería?- se encogió de hombros. -¿No crees que me veo genial como shinigami?- dio una pequeña vuelta, sabiendo que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos aun cuando él fingiría que no.

-Hmm.- murmuró simplemente, pero sus ojos a duras penas se habían despegado de ella. –La tela es una imitación muy buena.- frunció el ceño. –Todo, es una imitación muy bien hecha, en realidad.- su mirada se volvió más suspicaz. -¿Y qué demonios es eso?-

Karin miró detrás de ella ante la pregunta de Toshiro, notando al fantasma mal hecho parado mirándolos fijamente.

-Es Yuzu.- dijo simplemente.

-Puedo sentir el reiatsu de tu hermana, Karin, y está muy lejos de donde está esa cosa.- hizo una mueca de consternación. –Karin… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? No siento ningún reiatsu, ni siquiera una presencia. Y no veo su lazo espiritual.- pareció horrorizado. -¿Por qué estás cerca de algo así? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- llevó su mano al mango de su zanpakuto, caminando hacia la silenciosa sábana flotante. –Aléjate, voy a…- cuando estuvo a punto de retirar la sábana y ver lo que había debajo, Karin se lanzó sobre él.

Unió sus labios bruscamente con los de su novio, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada que él no tardó en corresponder llevando las manos a su cintura. Lo besó de tal modo que él olvidó por completo que estaban en el medio de la calle o que hasta hace poco estuvo en un estado de alerta total.

Lo besó el tiempo suficiente para que el fantasma mal hecho pudiera alejarse silenciosamente para no volver jamás.

 **Fin.**

Feliz Halloween 3:D

Atrasado xD

Espero que esto les haya gustado, un poco de misterio y disfraces son un buen tema para estas fechas ;D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
